Dream
by Gravestone
Summary: Deidara is the latest student in Ridgecrest High, and soon comes to know our favorite redhead. Not long after, infatuation sets in. Despite the feelings are shared..Will they remain eternally oblivious, and their fantasies remaining they are..A dream....


**Intro:** Okay..Yeah. Second time around with the fanfic thing. Takahala is still here. But guess what. It's another HIGHSCHOOL AU! Joy of joys! Don't ask why Tak is styled in a disturbing, 80's style hippie trend..I'm just screwed up like that. And no, Orochimaru will not be a rapist in this fic. Just, creepy. Like Takahala.

**Warning:** Contains(Will) more yaoi, sexual themes, and cursing that you can poke a stick at. And all that other good shit. :D Along with OroxTak. Oo;;

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Tak. I will not be putting this in every chap, so read this now and enjoy it. O

* * *

Twas the first day a school, not a creature stirred in the silent morning's light...

Yeah right.

The hallways where bustling with every teenage label you could thing of, preps and jocks clogging the majority like Mc Donalds did to your Mom's arteries..Uh, I mean..Moving on now.

The gothic crowd congregated in the opposite corner of the Emo types. You could hear hisses of whispers being told to and fro about the teens, gossip was always about regardless of the date.

Then there where naturally, the punks. They where huddled together, scheming some sort of master plan to throw the school in chaos. Good times..Good times.

And then, there where a small group, no more than eleven leaning back casually against the lockers. These, my friend, where the Akatsuki.

Out of the many groups, the Akatsuki where most feared throughout all the grades. They always stood as a tight-knit group, consisting of a few Select people;

**Nagato Pein**, presumed leader of said group.

**Konan**. No Last name know, really. Girlfriend of Pein.

**Itachi Uchiha**. Cold hearted as always, though dating Kisame Hoshigake.

**Kisame** **Hoshigake**, known to be a sadistic, but friendly little bastard. Dating Itachi Uchiha.

**Hidan**..Don't even get me started.

**Kakuzu**, Thought to have been in car accident, cut into 900 peices, and sewn back together. Dating Hidan.

**Akasuna no Sasori.** Cold, apathetic, and artistic.

**Tobi,** thought to have Resembolic Ethentistical Tedious Asstard Rubitisticular Dysfunctionality(RETARD for short).

**Zetsu.** Rumors of being cannabalistic. Schizo.

**Takahala,** LSD and Marijuanna user. Happy attitude, known to have a 'psycho side'. Dating Orochimaru.

**Orochimaru.** Snake like esque, demented and sadistic. Also a LSD and Pot user.

Sounds like an FBI profile, don't it? Considering, that the Akatsuki where..for lack of better words, criminals. Takahala and Orochimaru brung in a large sum of money from drug dealing, While the others mostly did things like ransom, grafitti. You name it.

But they never got caught..Despite being identified as those who did the crimes.

Anyway, put aside the group identification, about 70 or so pairs of eyes switched over to what appeared to be a new female student. Cerulean blue eye shimmered extravagently, while other appeared to be hidden by blonde fringe.

But soon, all the gazes flickered back, not having lasted for much of a milisecond. Though soon, a tall and dark teenager strode over to the blonde, giving said teen's rear a firm grope.

"Hey, babe. Wanna go out tonight..?" the man purred seductively into the other's ear.

**WHAM!**

In an instant, the one who had at one point had his hand on the blue eyed's ass, promptly roared, "I'm a MAN you sick, disgusting man-slut." The angry blonde gave another stomp onto the man's crotch before stomping off.

The silver haired man, known as Hidan, looked up from the floor and smirked. "That kid is alright..'Think his name in Dei..Something. Might be good for our posse one day if he builds up a good rep'. The leader merely gave a slightly noticeable nod.

Deidara plopped down in his chair. He had history class first. Joy of Joys.. The blonde was actually rather good at it..It just bored him to all depths of hell.

"And then the great..Blah..war..blah, blah blah blah..Death..Blah,blah,blah..death, blah..Blood, more blood. Death" those where the only words the blonde really noticed. The joy of violent, brainwashing television propaganda.

In the next seat in front of him, was the readhead. AKA Sasori. The scorpling was actually rather interested in history, and was promptly scratching down notes as fast as the human eye could follow.

Soon the blonde fell into a light sleep, dreaming of..Sheep, gummybears..and asses.

..Waiiiit..Back up. _**waaaay**_ up.

The cerulean eyed boy blinked a few times, shaking dreams of gummy asses out of his mind. He found himself staring at yet another rear end.

Said rear end belonged to our favorite redhead. The teen couldn't help but wander up the other's slender psyque.

'_No..No. BAD Deidara. BAD closet homo! Bad!_' Deidara screeched inside his head, then promptly smacking his head against the desk.

"Deidara! Do you have something you'd like the announce to the class?" Mrs.Esherdunveldun barked, sending a cold glare and the already embarrased blonde. A small shake of the head was the only reply. And an uproar of sniggers..

Next class period was also with Sasori. He was both happy and horrified. But, the blonde like grammar..so that could keep his mind off of the said redhead's ass.

The blonde's eye twitched at the thought.

And so, taking a seat a few rows away from the pupeteer, he sighed and began to take notes and find suitable distractions.

Though none of them worked too well, so he just gave up, layed his face on the desc, and let his dreams wander. Two hours of school and he was subconsciously infatuated with the redhead.

Not to mention, he wasn't exactly gay..or bi. He had girlfriends in the past. All where emotional trainwrecks.

'_I will NOT swing that way..Nope nope nope.._' the sculptor wracked his brain for another suitable distraction. Epic failure. Like. Totally.

Sasori sighed, leaving the english room. It felt like someone was analyzing his rear end. He was a school heart throb and all, though..But yeah.

Truth was, Sasori never considered himself of any sexuality. Petty matters of love and relationship never concerned him. But when he caught sight of the blonde, who was just leaving the room, something in those blue orbs interested the redhead. It was almost fascinating, really.

But their staring match was short lived, before they realized that they had actually been staring at all and promptly fled from eachother. Both of the boys' cheeks where dusted in a light cherry.

Striding quickly away from the odd situation he had found himself in, he remembered that the blonde had been the one sitting behind him.

Dear God, if straights where bending and swooning over him, there was no hope after all..

But the pupeteer's thoughts still couldn't help but wander to the new kid..

There was something in that single eye..that fascinated him. He couldn't but his finger on it, though..It was hidden. Like a murderer disguising theirselves as an innocent.

..Well, that metaphor made no sense whatsoever..

* * *

Shaking his head free of these thoughts, Sasori made his way to math class, concentrating on the fact that he had forgotten to do that big-ass math assignment they got two days ago.

..Well, forgot was kinda stretching it, but you get the point.

Plopping down in a seat near the back(Best place to ignore teachers), and noticed a person with blonde hair in front of him, with a T-Shirt on it that had the 'Disturbed' band logo.

Aw, Shiiiit.

It was the blonde.

'_Seriously. Like, Double You Tee Eff.' _the short teen thought bitterly. It was kinda sad that he'd used his cellphone so much he was thinking in netspeak.

It was really quite sad indeed.

It was like the other was unknowingly stalking him.. But only two classes. It couldn't be that bad..

Said blonde shifted some, his Tee Shirt riding up a bit and revealing a tatoo just above his rear. And the happy trail of said rear was showing.

Sasori shoved his face inside his dark hoodie, sheilding the incredibly red blush on his face. He could prolly camoflauge in his hair.

If that was even physically possible..He'd sorta like, have to rip his face off or something. Shit. He was thinking even more than usual now..'Tis was bad. And hard to come by, mind you.

But as thine corrupted mind may have it, he peeked out from under the hood of his hoodie.

Giving into desires was the best way to deal with your problems after all!

* * *

After many excruciating classes, it was after lunch. There was about 5-10 minutes after, so he took this delicious time to go and have some much needed quiet time in the library.

The library was like a forbidden kingdom to almost all other students. In fact, 98.76 of the population of the school would hiss and melt if you put a book on their face. They where like vampires and crosses. Creepy.

He gingerly opened the dark wooden door to the library, and taking an anatomy book down from a nearby shelf as he sank down into the beanbag.

Little did Sasori know, that the newest student, now having been giving the name 'Deidara' was right beside him.

Obliviousy is another good way to solve problems. Sorta.

The blue-eyed male leaned over to peek at the book.

"Wacha lookin' at, un?" the blonde said, cocking his head to the side. The current page was on muscle struction and functionality.

The sudden voice interrupting his thoughts, and, startling him a good bid he reeled back and slid out of the beanbag chair, giving a murderous glare at whoever **dared** disturbed Akasuna no Sasori's reading time. It was like sin against the Bible.

"What do you want, you pesky little blonde brat?" the muddy-eyed team sneered, voice coated with poison.

The other student recoiled and slunk into the other beanbag, the chair engulfing his body, while he looked at the redhead like a kicked puppy.

It seemed like someone was pouring acid onto him as he looking at the single cerulean eye.

"Ugh, jeez. Fine. I'm sorry. Just put away those damn sugar eyes, brat" the pupeteer said with a sigh, turning his head away from the blond. An ever,**ever** so slight red bloomed on the scorpling's cheeks.

A mirror-shattering grin was the reply, including a random hug.

This shocked Sasori indeed, but he merely gave a short, clipped response.

"Off, brat. Now."

The taller of the two looked crestfallen for a second, for instantly returned to a beaming state. Although, the beam dulled considerably.

"I have a name, un. It's Deidara. Not brat."

Sasori snorted, "Does it look like I care, brat?"

The cruel jeer made the other frown, and with that the blonde walked off without any notion of another word.

The redhead sighed. He felt..Bitter inside. Guilt, 'prolly.

But he shook it off. The brat was nothing more than that. A brat...

The day perceeded as normal, and when the loud chime of the bell sounded, Sasori sighed and gathered up his schoolishly things, and made his was down the sidewalk and to his house, only to be caught up with by Hidan.

"Hey, Pinnochio, got any time after school? Leader says he's got some shit planned for us, says we're gonna have a meeting over as the icecream place, and shit. So, yeah. Ya gonna fucking come?" the Jashinist ranted.

Sasori sighed, 'Whatever. If I come will you leave me the hell alone? And secondly, if you ever call me Pinnochio again I WILL cut off your head and flush it down the toilet."

Said silver haired man held his hands up submissively, almost tauntingly, though.

"Okay, okay, damn. Meet us at Dairy Queen? Kay, thanks, bye." he said before fleeing off into the wind.

Grumbling angerly, the short teen opened the door to his house, setting down his stuff and giving his Grandma Chiyouu a quick explanation of where he was going, before taking off again to Dairy Queen.

Entering the Ice Cream parlor, he noticed a blue hand waving him over to a window booth.

"Sasori, we have come to make a descicion. And we needed everyone here to make it. The new kid at school, of which our services say is Deidara has..a special talent. We believe he will be worthy of our group." Pein stated, ableit rather bluntly.

Sasori was quite shocked..It wasn't like the leader to choose someone right off the bat. But the series of secret tests would take a week or so..But still. It wasn't normally until the end of the year he even CONSIDERED anyone.

"Alright, those in favor of having a psychotic blonde pyromaniac with a fetish for blowing shit up, raise thee hand." the ginger haired man's voice deadpanned. And considering the person he was suggesting was the person who he had met at the library.. Was kinda creepy.

The redhead had never pictured the blue-eyed male as insane, or pyromaniactic. But if you doubt Sir Leader's information, it's like an instant deathwish.

And of course as might be prodicted, every hand shot up.

The peirced man's face formed a grizzly smile.

"Very well, then.."

Deidara groaned as he plopped down in his bed. Dear Kami, this school sucked so epicly. He could CONSTANTLY hear things whispered behind his back, like,

'_Ooo la la! Shemale!_' or,

'_Dude, that guy is such a little fag. Filthy queer._.'and even things like,

'_I bet he's a total manslut. He's prolly' invaded more asses than you can poke a stick at_.'

The blonde was used the insults for the most part, but they still killed him a little insult.

Tons of people would ask him if he was gay. He would deny it every time. But he was starting to think that, maybe he was just in denial. I mean seriously.

He stared at another guy's **ass** for the majority of the class period..And he was pretty sure during math he could feel someone else staring at his.

Should he be flattered..or..disturbed? Who knowns.

'_Ah, that reminds me! Time for some good old screamo._' the sculptor though happily sliding a disc into his radio, as it flickered on and started to play 'Down With the Sickness'

Nothing soothes the soul like angry music.

* * *

After the meeting at DQ, the redhead flicked on his iPod, the song 'It Ends Tonight' coming to life in his ears. All American Regects equals good for thy soul.

And soon without knowing it, the pupeteer was lulled into a deep sleep, while somewhere else, the sculptor drifted into sleep the same time as the other.

* * *

**A/N**: Ass fetish? Naw..Not at all! :D Well, maybe a little..I couldn't help it. It amuseths me so. Anyway, just gonna wrap up this chapter for now. Reviews make me happy, and make me not want to abandon fics. :3

...

Lol...

BAD CLOSET HOMO. BAD I SAY.


End file.
